


Parchment and ink [P.W.]

by smutandfluffohmy



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:49:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,649
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28131951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smutandfluffohmy/pseuds/smutandfluffohmy
Summary: Rival house prefects are too similar to get along. Even after graduation they can’t put their rivalry aside. Life and faith keeps pushing them together much to their dismay. Enemies to friends to lovers slowburn fic.
Relationships: Harry Potter/Ginny Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley, Percy Weasley/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	Parchment and ink [P.W.]

“You’re going to have to kill Filch and hide his body in the forbidden forest.” Fred said leaning down to talk to the three second years who stood there looking up at him terrified. 

“Don’t you think that’s a bit too far?” Harry said as he was always unsure whether or not when the twins were serious or not.

George smiled and clasped his hand on his brother’s back, looking down at the younger Gryffindors “We thought you might say that so we came up with a second plan.” He said with a smile.

“You’re going to set off these stink bombs in front of Flitwick’s class-” Fred said looking for the stink bombs inside his robes.

George said finishing Fred’s sentence “-It will buy us enough time for Flich to leave his office and get our things back.”

“And Neville’s remebrall.” Harry added on, which admittedly was the only reason the three if them have agreed to do this as they owed Neville a favor. Neville would never actually say that they owed him one but it seemed appropriate.

“And Neville’s remebrall.” George added on with a smile.

“What’s in it for us?” Ron said looking up at his older brothers, years of growing up in the same house had taught him that if you start doing things for them to be nice it will never stop.

Hermione huffed between Harry and Ron, shaking her head making her frizzy hair to bounce around her “More importantly what if we get caught and expelled.” She said adding emphasis on the word ‘expelled’. 

“You don’t.” George said smiling at Ron and patting Hermione’s head.

“And you won’t. Here hold out your hands.” Fred said holding three stink bombs in his hand and urging the three second years to hold out their hands. 

Harry, Ron and Hermione held the stink bombs carefully in their hands inside their robes because as Ron so kindly pointed out “Fred and George would set us on fire if it meant them getting their joke to play out.” 

Their shoes echoed through the hallways, the only noise was coming from classrooms. Every shadow caused them to jump in fear that they were going to get caught with stink bombs in their robes. Every corner they turned made their hearts pound in anticipation that someone was going to be waiting for them on the other side.

“Okay are you guys ready?” Harry asked Hermione and Ron who held their stink bombs carefully in their hands. 

A cough from behind them disrupted their plan causing the three of you to freeze up “Skipping class?” The voice said, they dreaded the thought of turning around but they turned slowly, a sixth year Slytherin prefect girl,Elladora Elphick, stood in front of them with her arms crossed over her chest.“Gryffindors of course. Come with me I’m taking you to the head of your house. Names?” She asked waving at them to follow her.

“Of course I don’t need yours Harry Potter.” She said turning to look at him with a cold stare.

“Hermione Granger.”

“Ron Weasley.”

The three of them looked more and more miserable the closer they got to McGonagall’s office. When they reached her office they chose to stare at their shoes instead of looking up at the clearly disappointed Professor. The Slytherin Prefect told McGonagall what had happened and in the entire time she nodded and looked at Hermione, Ron and Harry through her glasses. When she finished Professor McGonagall turned her attention to the three second years standing timidly before her.

“Do you have anything to say for yourselves? Miss. Granger?” McGonagall said tilting her head at them slightly at them. Hermione’s face are hot at suddenly being singled out.

Hermione cleared her throat, tugging at the front of her robes feeling the stink bomb weighing it down significantly. “Well Professor we were looking for scabbers and I’m afraid we lost track of time.” Hermione said looking up at Professor McGonagall who had her hands interlocked in front of her.

“We didn’t want him to get eaten by Dean Thomas’s cat” Harry said stepping closer to Hermione nodding his head.

“We were walking to professors Lockhart’s class I swear it.” Ron nodded along to their fake story, knowing that detention with Snape and the discovery of their stink bombs would be worse than the Slytherin prefect.

Furrowing her eyebrows Elladora cleared her throat and her boring and unpleasant voice filled the room “With all due respect Professor they were walking in a completely different direction from Professor Lockhart’s classroom”

“Well Miss. Elphick you can’t expect them to apparate to their class.” McGonagall said raising an eyebrow at her, prompting her to try to argue with her.

“No of course not Professor.” Elladora said flatly giving her a small nod, knowing there was no winning in this.

McGonagall straightened herself up a bit turning from Ron, Hermione and Harry to the rather cross Elladora “Please escort them back to their class” She said turning to sit at her desk.

“Of course.” Elladora said motioning for the three of them to walk out of the office. Angrily leading the three of them to their class in silence became increasingly harder as her temper, damaged ego and the knowledge that they’ve been lying was slowly getting the better of her.

The slapping of their shoes against the school’s floor was a noise she didn’t notice before but it was becoming increasingly louder. Just as she thought that she couldn’t hold her bitterness any longer and decided that of their so much breathed too loudly she would snap.

A familiar ginger crossed the corner in front of them, she smiled to herself knowing how much this would irk him before calling out to him.

“Weasley I believe these belong to you.” Elladora said motioning to the three second years who couldn’t believe their bad luck of running into him. Percy walked towards them with a straight face leaving the trio to not know what awaited them once Elladora left.

“Maybe be a bit more competent at your job, the other prefects are tired of cleaning up after your family. Hilliard and Truman as still scrapping vomit off their hair from Fred and George's prank.” She said giving him a tightlipped smile, looking him over before scoffing at him.

“Elphick as charming as always.” Percy sighed smoothing out the front of his sweater, looking from her to Ron who was gawking at the both of them.

Elladora snickered dryly “Thanks. If anyone knows anything about being charming it’s you.” she said before turning away and walking away from them, she stopped in her tracks “Oh and Weasley if you find yourself competent enough make sure those three actually go to their class.” she said before turning the corner away from them.

Once she was out of sight Ron huffed “Blimey she’s cold.” He said scrunching his nose in her direction.

Percy looked at the three of them in disappointment “Fred and George already embarrass me enough I expect you three to stay out of trouble.” He said to them.

“Oi what’s the hold up?” Fred yelled from down the hall with George close in tow.

“I should’ve known you two were behind this.” Percy said plaining and rather unsurprised as George and Fred made their way towards them.

All hopes of having a peaceful last two years disappeared as Hermione held out a stink bomb towards George.

“The scary Slytherin Prefect caught us right outside of Flitwick’s class.” Ron huffed looking up at his brothers that earned him a scolding.

“The pretty one?” George said wiggling his eyebrows at them with a big grin.

“The one with the crooked nose?” Fred said scrunching his own nose at them, figuring that she was rather bland and plain that her nose was the only defining feature.

Harry furrowed his eyebrows looking up at the two of them “I don’t know we were too busy getting yelled at to look at the state of her nose.” he said to them.

“Her name is Elladora Elphick, she’s brilliant but stuck up.” Percy said shaking his head, wanting to say many negative things but afraid someone might over hear and think less of him.

Fred laughed “If you think she’s a pompous jerk she must be really bad.” He said with a big grin unable to even process that there was someone that could out snob Perfect Prefect Percy.

Narrowing his eyes at them Percy pushed his glasses up the bridge of his nose “I never said that.” he said, not denying that what they said was false or not just that he did not say that.

Hermione perked finally remembering where she has heard her name before “I heard she’s tutoring Malfoy and that’s why his scores in potions are so high.” She said rather matter of factly.

Ron scoffed at that “I knew that git was too dumb to pass Snape’s class on his own.” he said rolling his eyes and shaking his head at the thought that Malfoy would need a tutor.

“You five have to get to class. Hurry you’re holding up my prefect duties.” Percy said dismissing their comments, not wanting anyone to walk by and see the six of them lottering around out of class.

“Didn’t know wanting to snog the Slytherin prefect was part of prefect duties!” Fred said laughing walking away from his red face brother.

“I’ll take points off Gryffindor!” Percy called out not only angry that they would disrespect their prefect like that but think that he hated himself enough to want to ever be voluntarily close to Elphick.

“We’re in the same house you nonce!” George called out to him as he pushed Hermione and Harry to run faster as he could already see Percy’s forehead vein starting to pop up on his forehead.


End file.
